Many conceivable applications for intelligent textiles (for example smart clothes or two-dimensional textiles) can be implemented by means of the integration of electronic components and modules in the textiles. Electrical connections between electronic modules distributed in the clothing can be implemented, for example, with conductive wires woven into textile fabrics.
According to the prior art, making contact with the conductive wires using the metallized pads of a printed circuit board 4 to be connected thereto is implemented by means of thermal connection of a sandwich structure. The contact-making operation according to the prior art is illustrated in FIG. 5. In this case, the stripped fiber 1 is placed on the metal pad 2 and a metallic counterpart 3 is placed on the other side of the stripped fiber 1 at the position corresponding to the metal pad 2. The metal pad 2 and the metallic counterpart 3 are then connected to each other by thermal connection. However, the known technique has the disadvantages that the stripped point 1 of the conductive fabric has to be adjusted with respect to the metal pad 2 of the printed circuit board 4 and that, for each connection, a metallic counterpart 3 has to be put in place and likewise adjusted.